Captain Falcon VS Kamen Rider Ichigo
Captain Falcon VS Kamen Rider Ichigo is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Captain Falcon from the F-Zero series and Takeshi Hongo, better known as Kamen Rider Ichigo, from the Kamen Rider franchise Description F-Zero vs. Kamen Rider! Which of these superpowered racing, crime-fighting, suit wearing badasses with explosive moves outdo the competition by yelling their moves one word at a time? Will Captain Falcon show his opponent his moves, or will Takeshi prevail in style? Interlude Wiz : Amazing fighters have their own techniques. By looking into their inner selves, they can find their true potential. Boomstick : They can do this either by unleashing their own ways of clashing fists, or they can just do the usual way of the SCREAMING EVERYTHING YOU'RE GOING TO DO art followed by some Michael Bay level explosions! Wiz : Captain Falcon, famous bounty hunter and driver of the Blue Falcon. Boomstick : And Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider 1. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Captain Falcon Wiz : In the future year of 2560, racing has evolved. No longer was it just simple tires and regular build cars lapping around a long oval. Boomstick : No, I'm talking about advanced spacecrafts going at incredible speeds! One crash could instantly kill you, but the thrill of it keeps you going! Wiz : These crafts are special cars used in none other than the F-Zero Grand Prix! Ladies and gentlemen, we will be discussing one of the famed racers out from their line-up. (Cue F-Zero X - Regeneration) Boomstick : The fast, brutal, invigorating CAPTAIN FALCON! Wiz : Douglas Jay Falcon was rumored to be a once well put officer in the line of duty at the Internova Police Force. He was fine at his job, doing quite well in fact, but was for reasons unexplained fired. This is how he supposedly retains the Captain part of his racing name, meaning it's not just there for show. Boomstick : What, really? Awesome! Despite being fired, Douglas had other thoughts in mind. One day he thought "I'll just start racing spacecars for shits and giggles!" and made a new career out of it. Wiz : Falcon was seen to be a prodigy in the art of racing in the F-Zero Grand Prix, and he proved that by actually winning and still does by keeping on his streak of winning! He uses the Blue Falcon, which we'll touch on later, as his go-to racing vehicle despite having some other alternatives if needed. Boomstick : But when night strikes, poor Doug can't help himself but to keep fighting crime. He's created a sub-career where we goes out and fights the shit out of crime by hunting down bounties and arresting thugs faster than you can say ''Falcon Caught!'' Wiz : By the events of F-Zero GX, Falcon had already become a very famous bounty hunter, becoming said to be one of the top hunters of his galaxy! Boomstick : But this wasn't the best thing, because it earned him many foes such as his self-proclaimed rival Samurai Goroh and his actual rival Black Shadow. Hell, one time they stole his DNA so they can make an evil clone of him called Blood Falcon! ''Oh no, anything but the edge!'' Wiz : If he's not fighting them, they're in a simple race. Oh no, they usually don't interfere with each other that much during racing, they actually keep it clean until someone wins. Boomstick : But if nobody's around, then they'll get pretty cheap at racing, yet Falcon will still beat him. That'll teach them not to mess with the most badass man around! Captain Falcon: Yes! (Cue Super Smash Bros. Melee - Mute City) Wiz : When Captain Falcon races, he uses his all-around racing vehicle: the Blue Falcon. This vehicle was originally race car #111, but was for some reason changed into car #7. Fun Fact:' 111 is actually binary for 7! Boomstick : Enough about your numbers Wiz, let's talk about this precious baby instead! The Blue Falcon can reach speeds up to 500 mph, and she has 3,200 Horsepower (HP)! I now know what I want for my Christmas gift. I'm going to have to build a bigger chimney! Wiz : Falcon knows his vehicle pretty well, just about everything in fact! His tremendous speeds can be thanked by the G-Diffuser technology capable of making his boosters well, '''''BOOST him. Boomstick : This thing's also able to turn faster and sharper than anything you've seen and can cruise smoother than a baby's face. Not only that, but it can attack by spinning around rapidly, which can be used offensively or defensively. Wiz : Eugh... There are also commands inside of the machine itself. He pilots the machine by using a steering device similar to those on airplanes, and he also has a HUD displaying both front and back views from it plus the ability to scan areas along with the car's current condition and other essentials such as how fast he's going and how much boost power he has. Must he run out of energy via too much boosting or by clashing into other objects too much, his vehicle will kind of... Boomstick : EXPLODE! This is getting more metal by the second! Wiz : He is also able to somehow bring his vehicles to him instantly, whether calling via his helmet or with just a snap of his fingers. And actually, his visor can also act as a scanning tool! Boomstick : And if Falcon's ever in trouble, he can just jump out of quickly with a push of a button, maybe at the cost of sacrificing his precious car to survive a crash. The horror of just imagining it is too much for me to bear! Wiz : Well yeah, but then he can just win another race or turn in a bounty, get more money, then just buy a new one. Either that or maybe there's an insurance company for those cars. Either or, doesn't matter really. Boomstick : Wait a second, he gets paid? Boot up the time machine Wiz, I'm going to go racing in space with Captain Falcon! Wiz : But Boomstick, we don't have a time machine! Boomstick : THEN MAKE ONE! Captain Falcon:' Come on; Blue Falcon! (Cue F-Zero GX - Port Town) Boomstick : But that doesn't matter, because who needs that thing when you can make punches made out of fucking fire?! ''' Wiz : Captain Falcon is an extremely dangerous opponent when it comes down to hand-to-hand combat. His skills and prowess are simply amazing! By somehow channeling the energy of fire, he can create devastating blows powerful enough to cause explosions. '''Boomstick : The Raptor Boost lets Falcon charge before unleashing a fiery uppercut, and the Falcon Kick makes him dash by his foes foot-on-fire first into their face. If he's in the air while doing the kick, he'll dive down to stomp you instead. Wiz : The Falcon Dive is where he will grapple his foes before then encasing them within a small fiery combustion act. But then there's one special move that doesn't seem to have an aftereffect of fire: '''''the Knee of Justice. If hit right, the opponent will be shocked with electricity before being sent flying away! Boomstick : But the holy grail of the movepool is the iconic, the amazing, the one and only-''' Wiz : Wait for it, Boomstick! Hype memorable scene from anime plays '''Both: FALCON PUNCH! Wiz : The Falcon Punch is Captain Falcon's most powerful attack. This move is so powerful in fact that when calculated how the move must be performed, it is stronger than M.O.A.B., aka the Mother of ALL Bombs! Boomstick : This move is so god damn powerful it can take out Black Shadow, and that guy can tank shit up to mountain level moves! Wiz : It's effects are so powerful, just by simply punching before causing the explosion will cause lightning to seep out from the fist, which may be the kinetic energy reacting to the extremely swift contact of the move. Boomstick : Cap is an extremely good martial artist, being able to attack just as well without the fiery add-ons. You just gotta love the moves from rapid jab to the gut punch! Wiz : Falcon is also incredibly fast and agile. He can run at superhuman speeds and has been shown to be able to flip and dodge attacks with ease. He's also able to react quickly to the point where he rescued a baby while a train was close-by and heading straight for it, and yes, he did it in style... If by style you mean ripping his pants straight after. Boomstick : Don't judge him, mistakes happen! He's so badass that he blocks fucking sword stabs with his hand like it's nothing! Like look at him, he doesn't give a shit! This guy is my god damn idol! Wiz : But when in doubt and all hope is nearly lost, he actually does have another weapon. Sheathed away is a laser pistol that Falcon uses during his bounty hunting hours. He's a decent shot at it and knows numerous tricks with it, but the sad thing about it is that he rarely uses it. Boomstick : Why would you need it if you're fast enough to give 'em a Falcon Punch? Wiz : Eh, fair point. But Falcon isn't without his own weaknesses. First off is that if he crashes with his Blue Falcon without ejecting, there's a high chance that it will blow up, making him die in the process. But since he's so good at piloting it, that's probably never going to be a problem. Boomstick : And as cool as they are, he literally screams every move he's going to do! Someone smart enough who knows him might be able to dodge and counter an attack. But Falcon is a menace to be feared of throughout the galaxy! Once he starts saying Falcon, pray that you're smart enough to move out of the way! Captain Falcon: Winning isn't about being lucky, it's about being bold. Takeshi Hongo | Kamen Rider 1 (Cue DBZ Budokai - A Hero's Desperation) Wiz : Takeshi Hongo was born on August 12, 1948. When growing up and during his college days at the start of the series' events, he's shown that he was a prodigy like no other! Boomstick : This guy's not only a scientist, but he's also got an IQ of 600! Seriously, how does everyone get this god damn smart? Wiz : But Takeshi's talents made him become a formidable target for the terrorist organization known as Shocker. They planned to take on a new World Order by making cyborgs the new leaders of the world. Boomstick : During one daily stroll, Shocker attacked and kidnapped the poor lad, taking him in and transforming him into a god damn cyborg! He would've been brainwashed too if his professor didn't stand in the way, making him want revenge against Shocker. Wiz : His professor was forced to work for Shocker and was the one that recommended Takeshi at the start. Once he sabotaged the brainwashing, he told Takeshi that the robotics implanted into him permanently enhanced his abilities and also prolonged his life. Boomstick : And while he was out fighting crime with his new powers and all was good years later, he got kidnapped by Shocker yet again, became even more powerful, and broke out once more. Maybe every single villain or evil organization should learn from their mistakes for once before trying out some weird experiment that already failed once! Wiz : Hoping to use his powers for good, Takeshi went out to fight crime for the sake of justice and for humanity itself with his new alias: Kamen Rider 1! ''Well, he's also ''Kamen Rider Ichigo in Japan, so just take your pick in which one's better. (Cue Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze - Kamen Rider Black) Boomstick : But before Takeshi became the Japanese Robocop, he had another talent behind him. Turns out he's pretty sick at using a motorcycle! So when he did become what he is now, he revamped his ride to be the staple to the Kamen Rider name! Wiz : His New Cyclone is a motorcycle that was custom built by himself by using an old model of a Suzuki Hustler TS250III plus some extra features for efficiency and speed. It also comes with a ramming attack and the Cyclone Cutters, weapons on the side of the bike that can kill his enemies as easily as he can with a finishing move of his own. Boomstick : Not only does she go up to 310 mph or 388 mph with boosters, but it can also jump up to as high as 165 feet into the air! And before Shocker's second attempt at making Takeshi their slave, the bike was needed for his transformation. Wiz : Kamen Rider wears a belt called the Typhoon, and by using the wind, it would help him transform into Kamen Rider. By driving fast enough, the wind being pushed against his body made him transform. However, this isn't the only thing able to trigger a transformation, for anything such as hot wind from an explosion can make the turbine within the belt turn, thus making him transform. Boomstick : But thanks to his enhancements, he can transform instantly by absorbing wind via a converter followed with a weird pose that transforms him and doesn't need the belt, yet can use it for a few things. For one, it can show Takeshi's energy level and can determine wind speeds. Wiz : Onto the suit itself, it is equipped with sensors that alert him to enemies and incoming attacks. He also holds a visor that gives him night vision, man-made muscles and boots that allow him to jump high, and there are capsules on his belt that store away energy. Boomstick : Think that's tough? The plate on his face is strong enough to break chains! And since he's a cyborg, it's not hard to think some of his organs were changed. His lungs were upgraded a bit to make him able to store oxygen into his lungs to keep him breathing for up to two hours! Wiz : Why this is so is mostly for one giant reason. Kamen Rider 1 was meant to be the strongest cyborg out of all of Shocker's creations. So basically once the hypnosis failed, they were basically hitting themselves. Boomstick : Even bigger once they failed again since they increased his power. I almost feel sorry for them... (Cue Bravely Default - Conflict's Chime) Wiz : Takeshi's combat skills are nothing to joke around with. Being made to be the strongest out of all of the creations, his moves are certainly powerful. Boomstick : And yet they all start with "Rider". Honestly, does it not work if they don't say it or something? Because that one thing is really starting to bug me. Wiz : His basic Rider moves begin with Rider Punch, which is of course a simple punch commonly used by Takeshi in battle. Rider Chop is a stronger variation, being able to cut through thick trunks or metal rods with ease. Boomstick : A lot of these are pretty self-explanatory. Rider Throw is where he you guessed it, throws his foes away. Then there's Rider Scissor, where he catches his foes in the air WITH HIS LEGS, then uses them to throw them down. That's got to take some skill! Wiz : But out of all of these powerful attacks, only one is the most iconic of them all. Kamen Rider 1: ''Rider Kick!'' Boomstick : The Rider Kick is his best option of an attack and usually uses it as a finishing move. Why? BECAUSE WHEN HE DOES IT THEY FUCKING EXPLODE! Wiz : Most of the Rider attacks, especially the Rider Kick, have numerous versions of the main strike, whether it's a different movement, pace, technique, or maybe an extra element combined into the attack. Boomstick : He's incredibly strong and stronger thanks to his added abilities from his second encounter with Shocker. A simple Rider Punch is so strong, an uppercut version will send people flying into the sky. Wiz : Without his bike, Takeshi may seem hopeless in speed, but you'd be wrong there. He's actually able to run so fast that he can create mini-tornadoes! But there's also one other thing he's got that can make him kind of fast. Boomstick : Since his model was based off of a grasshopper, Shocker decided to give him the ability to jump farther and higher than the average man. He can jump up to as high as 50 feet and as far as 160 feet! All of this with the thanks of his other move, Rider Jump, which propels him into the air, giving him the ability to use Rider Kick in the first place! Wiz : And thanks to both his cyborg upgrades and his second kidnapping attempt, he was built to be stronger and tougher than the average man, being tough enough to survive missile and electronic blasts with barely any scratches on him. One time he even kind of took acid to the face and he was fine. Boomstick : But there is ONE more thing this Eastern Power Ranger hides from within. By activating a switch inside the Typhoon belt, he can unleash the Rider Power, which greatly increases his strength and power, making him a tough to take down. Wiz : Yet Takeshi isn't the perfect soldier despite being incredibly smart and powerful. His New Cyclone albeit a useful tool isn't really shielded or protected from any attacks. Boomstick : And like Falcon, he also screams his attacks like a madman, but ONLY when he's finishing them off, which could mean it WOULDN'T finish them off if they're smart enough to dodge it. Not so smart for a guy with an IQ of 600, now is it? Wiz : But for the years of experience Takeshi has taken on as one of the many saviors of the Rider family, he knows the safety of Humanity lies within his grasp. Kamen Rider 1 does his signature pose Prelude Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick : It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Captain Falcon Kamen Rider 1 Who do you think will win? Captain Falcon Kamen Rider 1 Death Battle! (Cue Maplestory - Kerning City) Ah, a normal day out on the open city road. The breeze in the autumn afternoon was chilling, yet calm and peaceful. A man wearing an all blue outfit stood among the view. Beside him, a blue racing vehicle that seemed like it came straight out of a sci-fi movie. He was known as Captain Falcon, both famed racer and feared bounty hunter. No races were available as of late, and he was pretty bored. Why not go out on another bounty spree? Today's target was a man that was said to be a large threat to them. His offer was nearly enough to buy every modification he needed to make his already fine vehicle even better! The team's name was known to him and others looking out as Shocker. VROOM! Oh, looks like it's about time. Falcon heard the noise in the distance and readily cracked his fists. All he had to do was get this over with and his payment will be set. Just a couple of more seconds, the rider was visible and... WHAM! | ''Cut off music'' The man who was riding the vehicle was shocked for the shortest time before being sent flying away a short distance onto the pavement, rolling before he stopped by bumping onto a wall. As for his bike, it kept going for a little ways longer before falling over. It only took about a few seconds before he got up and brushed himself off albeit hurting a bit. This man was Takeshi Hongo, the warrior of the Kamen Riders. Whoever attacked them would've most likely been with Shocker. The guy definitely had the looks: red helmet, flashy costume, golden plates, he's got all the details needed! Takeshi: Urgh! Who are you, and what are your intentions?! His opponent only smirked and only stepped forward. Falcon: I'm Captain Falcon, the man who's gonna take you down! Takeshi: We'll see about that, Ultraman. Rider... Takeshi moved his arm around before swinging it into a diagonal pose. A strange belt onto him was also flashing with the center spinning midst this. What was going on? Kamen Rider 1: Tenshin! In an instant, Takeshi had transformed into Kamen Rider 1! Falcon was a bit shocked, yet still fearless. He looked like a kiddie version of himself! Falcon: You still don't strike fear into me, Hongo. I think it'd be best if you surrendered while you still could, because you have no idea what I'm capable o-'' '''Kamen Rider 1:' Rider Punch! Without warning, an uppercut went straight to Falcon's chin, sending him flying up into the air. Attempting to escape, the green-suited warrior rushed to his bike, checked for scratches and damage, and then drove off as quickly as possible. Falcon crashed back into the ground, but got up easily as if he were unharmed. He spit out the small amount of asphalt that was caught into his mouth and looked out into the distance. Rider was merely a small distance away in terms of him getting to him. Falcon: Fine then, a race is always good. No one can beat me! He ran to his vehicle, the Blue Falcon. With a snap of his fingers, the window on top opened up, and Falcon climbed aboard his craft. He set up the basic preliminaries before firing up the boosters, making him rush for Hongo's bike. If it was a race he wants, it'll be a race he'll get. FIGHT! (Cue F-Zero GX - Shotgun Kiss) Captain Falcon was already on the move, catching up on the white and red bike. All systems were ready and fine, so this should be easy. With a small boost, the Blue Falcon was already head to head with the New Cyclone. Kamen Rider 1 looked to his side and noticed that Falcon was waving nonchalantly before boosting away. Now this was war. With a simple rev, the bike's boosters were activated, going up to neck and neck with the Blue Falcon. But just wait until Falcon gets a load of this. Onto the sides of the vehicle, blades popped out out of the wazoo: the Cyclone Cutters. Kamen Rider 1 rammed into the Blue Falcon, making a scratch and slight stab into the vehicle. Falcon wasn't happy one bit, he was pissed that he just disrespected his vehicle! Two can play at that game! With enough skill, the Blue Falcon kept stopping and boosting to where the Cyclone couldn't hit the car. On the last attempt, Falcon boosted up, and just as Takeshi did the same, he stopped the vehicle as fast as he could, shifted his gears, and began spinning the Blue Falcon around like crazy! The spin whacked the biker right off of his seat, separating him from his ride. In an instant, the Blue Falcon then sped off into the connecting city forward of the abandoned path. Takeshi soon followed by getting his senses back and driving off with him. He was merely a bit away from Falcon. No, wait a second... It was parked! It seems Captain Falcon had fled elsewhere on foot, and the only place to go was in the other city connected to it, of which was abandoned. It seemed like Falcon wanted to get destructive, so be it. Music fades away It took a few moments to gaze and wander around in the greyed wasteland. The former town was fairly huge, but citizen had left for unknown reasons. But finally, Falcon stood on top of a small pharmacy store near the heart of the city, waiting. Falcon: I was waiting for you. So, how about we settle this in a more orderly fashion? Takeshi didn't say anything. He only thought of possible strategies until Falcon impatiently jumped down, whom was waiting for a response. Falcon: I feel you, talk is a bit much anyways. So, come on!' ''Show me your moves!' (Cue ''Kamen Rider: Climax Time! - Decade) The high-speed racer charged at Takeshi attempting to land a couple of blows. To his surprise, a light from the robo-grasshopper's lens were brightened up. They have alerted and made Takeshi predict Falcon with ease, making him avoid the attacks. It was a struggle, but the Captain didn't hesitate to try a new plan. At incredible speeds, he circled and zoomed by the Kamen Rider, hoping to confuse him. Instead he stood there, waiting for something. The time struck, and Falcon attacked. All was still hopeless, because the cybernetics were helping Takeshi through, making him able to dodge. When Falcon attempted a high kick, Takeshi went behind him and grappled him. With a thrust, he flung Falcon into the air before hitting the cracked road. That hurt! When the living projectile came to his feet, the world was spinning, but not for long. He could already hear the noises from the presumed sneak attack, and they sounded springy. He turned around and spotted Kamen Rider 1 jumping high into the air before unleashing, or at least trying to, his signature attack! Kamen Rider 1: Rider Ki'''-!'' Before he could say anything, Falcon had already done something of his own. Glowing red, the blue suited racer sprang into the air and turned the tides by grabbing a hold of his opponent. Then without warning, a small explosion blasted both away, with Falcon into the air and Kamen Rider 1 into the ground. Falcon: Yes! If this man was going to try to finish it quickly, then Falcon could as well, but even more stylish than he ever could! Or so Falcon would believe himself to think of that anyways. He rushed over to the fallen Rider's side and began charging his fist with fire. Falcon: ''Falcon...'' Takeshi was crouching down when his lens lit up again. With amazing prowess, he managed to backflip over the punch and perform one of his most gymnastic moves! '''Falcon: ''PU''-Woah!'' Falcon's head was squeezed by two legs, and they belonged to the Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider 1: Rider Scissor! He had thrown the Captain once again, but this time farther and with the help of his feet! Yet Falcon made a spontaneous landing despite having thudded onto the pavement once. Skidding on the ground, he only got up and smiled, ready for combat. Both charged at each other and began to punch. Falcon was successful, but had missed a right blow, leaving him vulnerable for some Rider Punches! Each punch from the original Rider seemed like it hurt even more, the most when he got two fists hitting him at the gut at once. Still vulnerable, Falcon was again attacked with now a Rider Chop, making him crouch down to catch a break. Now was his chance, so Takeshi flipped up in the air and prepared another kick! Kamen Rider 1: Rider Lightning Kick! Stop music Ah, some variety to the kick eh? Whether he liked it or not, Falcon was struck. From the force and power of the kick, he was sent into the building nearby through a window. The man outside only walked forward and posed, waiting for the big kicker. BOOM! A huge explosion occurred, destroying all but some of the building, mostly a slight corner of the walls. All was finished, but not until Kamen Rider 1 picked up something. There were still traces of life, and that sign began emitted an essence of fire. He's still alive! White eyes gleamed through the hazy smoke caused by the blast, and Falcon did a pose so manly it separated just so he could reveal himself. This time, he whipped out a laser pistol and shot thrice at his opponent, showing he's not playing anymore. The shots directly hit the Rider in the chestplate, knocking him back a bit. Regaining balance, he checked his plate to notice they weren't damaged at all, only merely painted with black smudges. Takeshi looked at Falcon and cocked his head in confusion. (Cue Super Robot Taisen OG 2nd - Despair) Falcon: Eh, I never use it anyways. Come on! Falcon posed yet again before charging at incredible speeds, this time successfully. Kamen Rider 1 was too shocked to react quick enough, taking a beatdown from Captain Falcon. At one point, Falcon attacked with a Raptor Boost followed by a leg sweep. Takeshi managed to land safely after being swept back up into the air after being sent up with the fiery uppercut thanks to his acrobatic skills, but this was all in the plan. Using his fists of justice, Captain Falcon made two jabs and a hook followed by multiple rapid jabs going up and further down repeatedly. It came to a stop when Takeshi attempted to counter with a chop, but was caught by Falcon followed by a swift, hard blow to the gut. Kamen Rider 1 clenched his gut while bending down, leaving him open. Using this to his advantage, a golden boot swiftly kicked the bent combatant up into the air. Falcon: Falcon Kick! That same boot had now been engulfed in flamed and hit Kamen Rider 1 in the gut yet again, sending him with Captain Falcon until they hit a wall. It wasn't over. Falcon grabbed his foe and swung them around to the other side. While he was stunned, Falcon made his next move. He completely rushed in and made a swift haymaker straight to Takeshi's faceplate, yet it hurt. That must be some strong metal. Kamen Rider 1 was pushed back, but invigorated and woken up. He predicted another blow to the face, but his foresight seemed to be blurred this time. Instead, he got another gut punch, THEN he had another blow to the face. Third time's the charm. Falcon charged, yet the green Rider wasn't blocking, only crouching. It wasn't until Falcon was in range that he realized his mistake. He left his body open, making his foe able to perform an attack. When the time came, Takeshi delivered an insane flip kick sending Falcon into the air. Music fades away As Falcon soared into the air, he was able to control himself, made a diving motion, and snapped his fingers. Falcon: C'mon, Blue Falcon! Music comes back in Sensors were picking up something, something going at high speeds. Falcon was summoning his race car from a long distance call! Worried, the Kamen Rider focused onto the distance as he saw the Blue Falcon come near by using all of the Boost Power it could. But yet again, Rider was left open, letting Falcon able to stun him with a head stomp from above. Following this was an intense combo that ending in him getting elbowed, sending him away a large distance. However, the distance was so large whilst the Blue Falcon moving so fast that by the time Takeshi had landed, he was already hit by the futuristic spacecraft. He was only on top for a mere second before being launched into the air. Using this an an opportunity, Falcon hopped onto the vehicle, then leaped a great height over to Kamen Rider 1. He held back, then thrusted out one of his most shocking attacks. ZAP! Captain Falcon landed the attack perfectly. This was none other than the electrifying Knee of Justice, which not only shocked Takeshi both figuratively and literally, but it also sent him flying so hard it brought him back to the road ahead of him. Music stops Falcon only watched as his foe crash landed into the rock, making a small, yet visible blast from the impact. All he did afterwards was call upon his Blue Falcon and wait. ___________ Only a moment had passed until Kamen Rider has awoken from the impact. He was a bit confused, then he remembered the predicament he was in. He stretched out and calmed himself down, checking his surroundings for any particular bounty hunters in a blue get-up. Nope, no one around. Using his enhanced sight, he caught a glimpse of Falcon glaring from atop a high plain, and near it a rocky curve slanting upwards like a ramp. Curious, Takeshi checked his side too with a similar pattern despite some minor differences here and there. What do you know, nature wanted this to happen. While still viewing Falcon, he seemed to have been also looking out in the distance, maybe at him. By now, he had opened the window/door hybrid to his vehicle and began going back as if to fly off of it. Was this his plan? A pretty climatic finale, so be it! ___________ From his own view, Falcon was seeing the whole thing from Rider getting up and viewing at him going back. He went to a point where he estimated it could be enough for him to boost, then jump out. It was about time for a Falcon Punch! ___________ (Cue F-Zero Legend GP - Meaning of Truth) Falcon was preparing his vehicle for a high-speed boost, checking all systems to see if they were normal. After examining the conditions, he held tight to the joystick-like steering device, preparing himself. Takeshi was doing his own things. He was already prepared, yet he had to finish off one thing. He checked the Typhoon, and after some adjustments he activated a switch. Kamen Rider 1: Rider Power! With this activated, he would now be stronger, maybe and hopefully strong enough to take down Falcon. The same went for the Captain and with his Falcon Punch as be began flaring himself up. Eventually, both vehicles boosted with the highest speed their vehicle could allow! Both had braced themselves and used the best of their driving abilities to jump off the ramp, being cautious despite reaching nearly unbreakable records of speed. Eventually, both had jumped off the ramp successfully. The door opened to Falcon's vehicle before he jumped out. He faced downwards and charged his fist with a flaming aura, getting hotter and more fiery the second it went. The Kamen Rider did the same, with his Rider Power activated, he jumped to the highest and farthest lengths he possibly could. All of this while positioning his foot. It was time, and they both yelled their final attacks. Captain Falcon : ''Falcon Punch!'' Kamen Rider 1: ''Rider Kick!'' POW! Both had hit each other with an amazing strike, probably the most perfect ones they have performed yet! The Falcon Punch had hit Takeshi in the face, seeping blue lightning out from the fist. Yet at the same time, the Rider Kick had hit Falcon in the face as well, this time seeping red lightning. The lightning had stopped, and both had been pushed back before a fiery blaze erupted from both combatants, making a dual explosion of mass destruction from both sides, one charring the roads and the other destroying most of the abandoned city. BOOM! The explosion was massive, yet if you looked closely, you could see both Falcon and Rider's bodies slowly fading out into the orange intensifying blasts, making them unseen. All that was known was that one had survived. KO! Stop music Two objects had fallen down after the explosive impact. One was a body, and the other was a helmet. Both laid there still for a moment until eventually one slowly but surely got up. The man struggled, but prevailed all the way through. He had won the battle, making him the true warrior. Of course, nothing could beat this man! He noticed the helmet laying onto the slightly charred ground below him before the somewhat destroyed city beyond it. He picked it up and remembered how much of a good fight it was, each having their own moments. But there was no time to admire them, for they might also leave a haunting thought behind them, so the victor regretfully decided to rid of it. He threw it into the air, and... ???: Rider Chop! With one swing, the helmet had cracked into half with the middle emblem of a small golden, yet charred falcon flying away. Takeshi slowly walked away from the battlefield, remembering that the man named Captain Falcon had been influenced by Shocker to fight him, yet lost. This gave him another reason to fight against Shocker, so men with so much potential like him don't have to face and lose their lives against him or the other Kamen Riders. Results (Cue Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze - Let's Go Rider Kick!) Boomstick : Damn, that was more intense than Superman walking through the kamehameha wave! Wiz : This was one of if not the closest match for both Falcon and Takeshi alike! Falcon had the speed advantage and destructive advantage, yet Takeshi had smarts and his cybernetic enhancements making him more aware of Falcon's moveset. This one was a tough decision, but in the end the Kamen Rider prevailed. Boomstick : The Falcon Punch is a devastating move that can end off the toughest of foes, but not Takeshi that easily. In Kamen Rider V3, he tanked a nuke point-blank without a scratch on him! He just kind of kept going, or what actually happened and WAS FUCKING SENT FLYING ALL THE WAY TO AUSTRALIA AND WAS STILL UNSCATHED! Even if the Falcon Punch is stronger than the nuke, take in mind that he was already beaten down beforehand. Wiz : He was able up in the likes of reaction speeds as well, being up to par with Kamen Rider Nigo, whom can dodge and catch point-blank bullets in the air and blitz through the shot of a tank before it even fires. Not to mention again Takeshi's cybernetic advantages helping him in the lead. Boomstick : His sensors were able to anticipate Falcon's moves, and also screaming your attacks all the time isn't really the best strategy. Takeshi may do it himself too, but he usually only does it when he finishes, or at least tries to, off an opponent. Wiz : But there are three main factors we must look at when also determining Takeshi's victory. Boomstick : "But Wizard, isn't the Rider Kick less deadly than the Falcon Punch?" Wiz : True, yet there is something about the Rider Kick that is special to him. One of the main focuses of the Rider Kick is to finish off an enemy, and is mostly used when someone is weakened to an extent. And the other reasons are upcoming. Boomstick : "But Wizard, what about Falcon's blaster?" Wiz : Like we said before, Kamen Rider 1 has tanked through both nuclear and electronic blasts. The blaster wouldn't do that much harm too Takeshi if at all! He's fought through tougher weapons before. Boomstick : And even if the Rider Kick doesn't seem that spectacular, you may think again. He's listed as being stronger than one of the Riders who one time made a city-sized blast just by kicking a monster! Not as strong as the Falcon Punch at full blast, but hot damn that's pretty insane! Wiz : Adding on to the Rider Kick, his ultimate saving grace for more power was the Rider Power, which gave him more battle strength, making him stronger and more lethal. A Rider Kick with this activated would surely kill an opponent easily. Boomstick : But don't think Captain Falcon was doomed. He's still got the better vehicle out of the bunch. Not only is it faster, it can deflect any of the attacks the New Cyclone can throw at him by spinning around. Hell, he's even the better racer! One time he beat the god damn creators of his galaxy in a race! If anything, the New Cyclone can hop if you want to count that as an advantage. Wiz : Captain Falcon was also insanely quick, being able to reach hypersonic speeds. Both were capable of seeing away from far distances, but Falcon's vision surpasses Takeshi's. He was also more quick in the agility standards, while Kamen Rider's flips and jumps were a bit more floaty if you catch my drift. Boomstick : But yet again, the cyborg grasshopper has one other claim beside his belt that he rules, and that's experience. He has fought for more years than Falcon and has fought through all of Shocker's monsters, some STRONGER than him initially, and still prevails. He also has to fiddle around with other Kamen Riders sometimes, and he usually gets out of that too. Wiz : But before we finish this off, let me remind you that the Falcon Punch is NOT strong enough to destroy a galaxy. The explosion you saw from the anime was the bomb that killed Falcon, not the punch that killed Black Shadow. Boomstick : Kamen Rider 1 is still an incredible warrior. We had to restrict him so hard that we left out some of his other insanely awesome Rider feats such as being able to fucking fly after tanking the nuke and being able to grow up to the size of his rival at the time: Ultraman, just so it wasn't too much for Falcon to deal with, not that he couldn't deal with it in the first place! It pains me to say it, but Captain Falcon was just blown away. Wiz : The winner is Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider 1 Next Time! Are you ready? Because we're about to get geeky. Category:Arigarmy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant